goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Alan kisses Leslie and gets grounded
Cast Alan-himself Leslie-Kayla Jock-Paul Jock's angry voice-Eric Police Officer-Shouty Alan's dad-Diesel Plot Alan gets in big trouble. Note: When Jock is sent to the insane hospital, he doesn't throw a mental breakdown like Mojo Jojo does. Transcript Alan: Man, I can't believe TJ and the Gang revived Jock, my enemy! On the bright side, the Insane Hospital is rebuilt! Anyways, I can't believe Jock joined TJ and the Gang and made grounded videos out of me! I'm going to the bottom of this! (Leslie comes) Alan: Let's kiss. (then they kiss) Jock: Stop right there! Alan: Oh no! Jock: Were you kissing my girlfriend?! Alan: I was kissing your girlfriend! (Jock gets angry) Jock (Eric's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ALAN, YOU KNOW LESLIE IS MY GIRLFRIEND, NOT YOURS! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! Alan: Well, in that case, I must flee! Jock began to chase after Alan, yelling angrily. Jock: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Eric's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Jock ran back inside the house. Alan: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Jock's house, Jock picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Alan. Alan: Oh no! Jock's going mad! He's got a mace! Jock: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Alan: I better get away before that madman kills me! Jock: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Jock kept on chasing after Alan. Jock: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Alan: AAAAAARGH! Alan: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Jock: (Eric's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR TAKING MY GIRLFRIEND LESLIE AWAY FROM ME!!!!! Alan ran as fast as he could. Jock: (Eric's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Alan: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Alan ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Jock. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Jock: Because he kissed my girlfriend Leslie! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Jock: Because he stole my girlfriend! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he stole my girlfriend! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he has stolen your girlfriend! Jock (Microsoft Sam's voice): He's right. Remain calm. Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME... (CROTCH KICK) Jock (Speakonia Male Voice 1): Ouch! My crotch! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Jock: (in Homer Simpson's voice) Noooooooooooo! (in normal voice) Who will do my career?! Police Officer: Don't worry. I'll find someone else. Then the police officer took Jock away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Jock and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! After the police officer left, Jock was upset. Jock: Man, I can't believe I got sent here all because my enemy Alan kissed my girlfriend Leslie. Worst day ever. (at Alan's house) Alan's dad: Alan Stooge, I can't believe you kissed Leslie! You know she's not your girlfriend, but you're lucky Jock didn't beat you up! Alan: Oh Dad, I... Alan's dad: Before you continue, I just received a phone call from David Sanders and Callie Ginger! They told me you got Jock sent to the insane hospital! Now they're going to sue us! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days and don't even think about stealing other people's girlfriends! You hear me! Alan (Microsoft Sam's voice): Yes sir. (pause) Alan (Microsoft Sam's voice): Asswipe! (CROTCH KICK) Alan (Microsoft Sam's voice): SOI...